


Beautiful, Aren't They?

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, florist!kuroo, tattooist!Tsukki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Куроо Тецуро можно было назвать высококультурным человеком, но его любовь к цветам была просто за пределами понимания. (флорист!Куроо и тату мастер!Цукишима)





	Beautiful, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Aren't They?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128006) by [shitiboikora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiboikora/pseuds/shitiboikora). 



> Bon Jovi - "You Give Love a Bad Name"

С момента открытия цветочного магазина не прошло и года. Первый месяц был довольно напряженным для Куроо, так как найти хороших клиентов и поставщиков было очень трудно, но с помощью его лучшего друга, Бокуто, за 5 месяцев они кое-как смогли встать на ноги.

Куроо мечтал о цветочном магазине столько, сколько себя помнил. В детстве его всегда очаровывали цветы и их глубокий смысл. Его одержимость цветами только возросла, когда его мама решила посадить их на заднем дворе. Теперь в их саду было как минимум 15 различных видов цветов.

Куроо Тецуро можно было назвать высококультурным человеком, но его любовь к цветам была просто за пределами понимания. Во время учебы в колледже он вступил в Клуб Садоводства вместе с асом Шираторизавы, Ушиджимой Вакатоши. Сначала он был уверен, что тот просто искал какой-нибудь клуб, чтобы присоединиться к нему, как требовали правила вступления в волейбольную команду. Но, к его удивлению, Ушиджима был так же увлечен растениями, как и он. (А ещё Куроо забавляли садоводческие метафоры Ушиджимы).

— Дайчи! Чем я могу тебе помочь? — спросил Куроо только что зашедшего клиента.

Дайчи тепло улыбнулся ему, прежде чем ответить:  
— Понимаешь, сегодня у моего мужа день рождения… А ему всегда очень нравились цветы, — он огляделся и замер, заметив розы, окрашенные в цвет шампанского.

Куроо уставился на мужчину и проследил за его взглядом. 

— О! Эти розы отлично подойдут для букета.

— Я возьму все, что у тебя есть, Куроо, — сказал Дайчи, и Куроо кивнул в ответ. Он, не тратя времени впустую, взял розы и аккуратно положил их на прилавок. Дайчи не смог сдержаться, и потянулся к одному из стеблей, чтобы полюбоваться цветком.

Куроо взял с витрины три красные розы и парочку белых астр, а затем начал собирать цветы в букет, завернув его в нежно-розовую бумагу. Он повязал белую ленту вокруг стеблей и добавил последние штрихи, прежде чем передать его Дайчи. Куроо почувствовал полное удовлетворение, когда Дайчи взглянул на букет с мягкой улыбкой.

— Суге очень понравится. Спасибо, Куроо, — сказал он, вручив ему кредитку.

— Как обстоят дела на любовном фронте? Уже нашел кого-нибудь, с кем захотел бы провести остаток жизни? — неожиданно спросил Дайчи.

На лице Куроо расползлась бесстыдно-кошачья усмешка. Он вернул Дайчи кредитку, прежде чем ответить: 

— Не нашел, Дайчи, но, может, ты попробуешь свести меня со своей младшей сестренкой?

Дайчи только закатил глаза. 

— Ячи слишком занята влюбленностью в Ямагучи. И тебе, вероятно, не понравится свидание с ней, ведь все, о чем вы будете говорить — это то, насколько милые у Ямагучи веснушки.

Куроо громко рассмеялся.

— Ну, может, я просто стану одиноким старичком-флористом.

— В любом случае, спасибо. Я пошел, — попрощался Дайчи, выходя из магазина.

Куроо поднял глаза и посмотрел на настенные часы.

_13.00_

Он сильно потянулся и немного размял спину. Куроо включил радио и усмехнулся, узнав песню. Он безумно любил Bon Jovi и без стеснения начинал танцевать всякий раз, когда слышал их песню.

Он потянулся за ножницами на стойке и ловко превратил их в импровизированный микрофон, прежде чем начать двигаться. Куроо вышагивал по цветочному магазину, прямо как на одном из концертов Bon Jovi(*).

_Oohh, you’re a loaded gun_

_Ooohh, there’s nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

— _Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame, you give love a bad name_ , — громко пропел Куроо, даря своей красочной публике воздушный поцелуй. Подсолнухи, дрожащие на ветру, качали головами, словно одобряя движения Куроо.

Ближе к концу Куроо начал делать странные движения бедрами и завершил все лунной походкой в стиле Майкла Джексона. 

— _You give looooveee… a bad name_ , — закончил он. Куроо всегда чувствовал себя посвежевшим после танцев под Bon Jovi.

Но, услышав хлопок двери, он резко повернулся ко входу. Куроо почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, и внутренне закричал от того, что умудрился так просто опозориться перед клиентом.

— Д-добрый день. Добро пожаловать в Химавари, могу я вам чем-то помочь? — поприветствовал его Куроо, заикаясь. У него перед глазами все немного расплывалось от танцев и хаотичных вращений, поэтому он не мог четко рассмотреть внешность клиента. Все, что он мог различить, это светлые волосы.

Куроо не стал ждать ответа и поспешно вернулся за стойку. Он потянулся к бутылке с водой и залпом выпил почти половину.

— Должен признать, это было просто замечательным представлением, — услышал он мягкий голос. Куроо поднял голову, чтобы ответить, но был ошеломлен красотой, развернувшейся перед его глазами.

Лицо парня мягко окаймляли золотые кудри, которые прекрасно сочетались с его бледной кожей. Куроо перевел взгляд на лицо клиента и заметил прекрасные, сияющие янтарем глаза, подведенные карандашом. В ухе парня сияло что-то серебряное — судя по всему, он носил серьгу. Красавчик-клиент был одет в черную, облегающую мускулы футболку, подчеркивающую все достоинства его тела. Куроо не мог не восхититься его левой рукой, на которой красовалась изумительная татуировка.

— Красиво, да? — снова заговорил с ним парень. Куроо внезапно захотелось врезать себе за неожиданную рассеянность.

— А-ага, да. Красиво. В любом с-случае, ч-чем я могу помочь?, — ответил Куроо.

Улыбка клиента показалась Куроо очень милой, когда тот ответил:  
— Я хотел бы купить цветы.

— Какие цветы? И по какому случаю? — он оторвал стикер и приготовил ручку.

— Ямагучи сказал, что цветы будут неплохо смотреться в приемной… Как и все остальное, впрочем. Я возьму все, что вы мне посоветуете, — ответил клиент.

Куроо инстинктивно посмотрел на нарциссы и незабудки на витрине. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я выбрал и упаковал цветы прямо сейчас?

— Да, пожалуйста. Честно говоря, у меня не самый лучший вкус, — парень снова усмехнулся. Куроо уже хотел засмеяться в ответ, но вести себя так фамильярно с клиентом было бы неуместно.

Он подошел к витрине и взял несколько нарциссов и незабудок. Куроо собрал цветы в аккуратный букет и бережно обернул его белой бумагой. 

— Ну вот. Вы можете просто снять обертку и поставить цветы в вазу. Не забывайте менять воду и периодически опрыскивать цветы.

Парень передал ему кредитку. 

— Спасибо, Куроо-сан, — то, как он произнес его имя было… сексуально? Куроо задумался.

— О-откуда вы знаете мое имя?! — вскричал он, запаниковав. Рука, держащая кредитку, зависла в воздухе. Куроо заметил, что клиент указывает на его грудь, и увидел там свой бейджик с именем. Ему захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях и больше никому его не показывать.

Он протяжно вздохнул, и парень снова усмехнулся. 

— Меня, кстати, зовут Цукишима Кей. Работаю в тату-салоне прямо напротив, так что мы, в общем-то, соседи.

Куроо вернул ему кредитку и сказал:  
— О, ты, должно быть, один из тех, о ком рассказывал Бокуто. Ну, типа, горячая штучка с изумрудными волосами и бомба-блондинчик, с которым я, возможно, захочу встречаться… — он остановился на полуслове, как только понял, что ляпнул.

Он увидел, как на лице Цукишимы снова расползлась небольшая ухмылка. 

— Он только вчера был у Акааши-сана. Закрывал глаза как ребенок, пока тот делал ему татуировку.

Куроо не смог удержаться от смеха. 

— Господи, блять, боже… Он реально сделал татуировку?!

Цукишима кивнул.

— Она была небольшой, но, наверно, имела для него более глубокое значение из-за того, что ее выбрал Акааши-сан.

— Что он выбрал, кстати? — спросил Куроо. Он знал, что его лучший друг безумно боялся игл и всего такого, так почему же тот зашел так далеко, что решил сделать татуировку? Куроо планировал угорать над этим как минимум до конца дня.

— Белую сову. В первый раз, когда они с Акааши-саном встретились, тот сказал, что он напоминает сову, — сказал Цукишима. — Между прочим, ты тоже можешь как-нибудь зайти. Может, я набью тебе что-нибудь.

Куроо вежливо покачал головой. 

— Возможно в другой раз, но пока я хочу понаслаждаться своей чистой кожей. Хотя твоя выглядит довольно круто.

— Значит ли это, что и я выгляжу довольно неплохо, Куроо-сан? — Цукишима не смог удержаться от флирта с этим флористом. Наблюдать за его реакцией было забавно, а тот момент, когда он, зайдя в магазин, увидел нелепый танец Куроо, был по-настоящему бесценным.

— Ага. И Бокуто был чертовски прав, когда предположил, что я захочу встречаться с тобой, — ответил на флирт Куроо. Если Цукишиме так хотелось поиграть, Куроо не собирался отступать.

На какое-то время Цукишима удивленно застыл, но быстро вернул самообладание. 

— Заходи как-нибудь, Куроо-сан. Я сделаю тебе скидку, — он подмигнул ему, прежде чем взять цветы и направиться к двери.

— П-подожди!

Цукишима обернулся и увидел взволнованного Куроо. 

— Что такое, Куроо-сан?

— Как долго ты там стоял? — спросил он.

Цукишима снова ухмыльнулся.

— Достаточно долго, чтобы стать свидетелем тех сексуальных движений бедрами. 

Лицо Куроо начало переливаться всеми оттенками красного.

— Э-эй, Цукки, а если я попрошу тебя выбрать, какую татуировку ты мне сделаешь? — снова задал вопрос Куроо.

Цукишима посмотрел на него, и, немного подумав, уверенно сказал:  
— Кота.

— Почему именно кота? — Куроо приподнял брови. Он хотел задать как можно больше вопросов, чтобы подольше поболтать с этим красавчиком.

— Мне нравятся коты. Ты, я думаю, тоже, — ответил Цукишима, прежде чем оставить Куроо одного в водовороте беспорядочных мыслей.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) https://youtu.be/KrZHPOeOxQQ - 1.27 (－‸ლ)  
> Не знаю, предусмотрел ли это автор, но на языке цветов нарцисс означает смирение и благородство, а незабудка - искреннюю любовь и верность


End file.
